A True Hunter
by lexilou989
Summary: What we dont see between the two characters. I just felt like writing it, the title is only speculative for now... also contains spoilers if you havent finished the most recent season.


Peter and Lydia. Season 3 episode 19.

Peter lay on the floor unable to stop the tremors that racked his body as he watched Lydia and her hunter friend walk out the door to Derek's loft.

"Lydia!" He screamed after her managing to narrowly avoid biting his tongue. He still needed her. She claimed not to know anything more, but there was something she wasn't telling him, he could see it on her face.

The buzzing in his ears from being tasered was louder than any other sound. He heard muffled voices in the street below, but nothing was as distinct as he needed it to be.

When he was finally able to pull himself up onto the couch he focused all his energy on locating Lydia. Since the night he bit her on the lacrosse field they had some sort of connection though she refused to acknowledge it. When she screamed, he heard it no matter how far away she was. And now he found her heartbeat near the Argent house.

He ran, the rain soaking through his clothes. As the brake lights came into view on Lydia's shiny new car he slowed his pace and stuck to the shadows, but it was too late to hear anything important. Allison hopped out of the driver side and Lydia ran around to take her place. 'Odd…' he thought but was interrupted as her car sped away again, this time towards her own house.

Peter hesitated for a moment not sure who to go after. Allison was the puny human so she would be the easiest to subdue.

On second thought her entire family was full of renowned werewolf hunters, with a grudge against him.

He sighed and followed Lydia all the way back to her house. If he had another choice he wouldn't even be there, but he had to know all of what Thalia had taken from him.

He silently leapt onto her second story balcony and slipped through the unlocked door. With werewolves taking up permanent residence in town, she really shouldn't be so naive. The lights were out in her room, but he could see without them.

He chose a seat in her desk chair and tracked her heat signature through the house as she went about her mundane tasks. _'God this girl took forever.'_

She finally began her journey up the stairs, but seemed to make every pit stop on her way to bed. It was like she knew he was there and she was taunting him. At least he had time to come up with a creative first the time he heard the door open, he was no longer wet from his run over. He spun in the chair to face her.

"I've been expecting you." She told him, obviously making fun of some of his more dramatic moments.

He was stunned for only a moment, "Lydia, did you really think I was going to let you walk away without telling me everything you learned."

"Well, Peter, in case you missed it while your brain was being fried, you already let me walk away."

"Lydia, I _NEED_ to know. Who is it? Did Thalia tell you it's name?" He got up from the chair and gripped her shoulders tighter than he intended.

"Peter, you need to let go of me right now or I will never tell you who she is, and I'm the only one who knows for sure."

"Wh.. A girl, I have a daughter?" He released her, his mind turning. If only he could remember, but everytime he tried there was only a black hole where his memories used to be.

Her hand covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. She took in a deep breath and let it out. "You need to leave. Now." The tone in her voice didn't leave much room for argument and Peter wasn't even sure he could argue. Sometimes shock could overcome that urge. He turned away from her and stepped out on to the balcony, not even noticing the cold rain this time.

His heart was beating like crazy and his ears ringing from metaphorical shock this time. Why was this memory the one Thalia had stolen? There were many other more valuable ones, why this? His anger was swirling inside, he could feel his canines elongating, his fingernails turning into claws.

"Peter?" Lydia's voice was soft and the worry was obvious, as was the underlying fear. She may act like she was no longer afraid, but the truth, she might always be scared of him.

For some reason their connection pulled him back, kept him human. She reached out to touch his back, but before her small hands found him he was over the railing and running into the night leaving Lydia alone and wet on the balcony.

Peter sat on the stairs in Derek's loft, brooding. His usual attire of a white t-shirt had been replace by a dark navy one topped with his old leather jacket. He was the only one there, everyone else was too preoccupied with Stiles and the nogitsune possessing him to worry about Peter's family drama.

The door was pulled open and in walked the auburn haired banshee. Her expression was one of agony. She opened her mouth, not a sound coming out.

"Lydia," Peter ran to her and grabbed her face, forcing her to meet his eyes. He knew the pain on her face could only mean one thing. "Lydia, focus. The universe is talking to you for a reason. Just listen and it won't scream so loud to get your attention."

"I don't want to... I don't want to know what terrible things it is going to say this time..." Tears formed in her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Lydia, it will be alright. Just close your eyes and focus. Trust me."

For some unknown reason, she did trust him on this. As soon as she did what he said, the wrinkles on her forehead smoothed.

She tilted her head as if trying to get closer to the sounds that only she could hear, and when she opened her eyes they were much clearer.

"How did you do that?" Now thinking more clearly her suspicion was evident.

"I..." he didn't even know. Her eyebrows furrowed again.

Peter panicked. He kissed her. Her usually spunky mouth was unsure how to respond. He let her go, automatically regretting his action.

"You should leave..."

"Peter, I can't leave. You told me to listen to what the universe was saying and I did. It told me that we need your help if we want to save Stiles."

"Lydia, I have more important things to worry about than saving you and your _**boy...**_ friend."

He could see the wheels turning in Lydia's manipulative little mind. "Lydia...?" He asked, his voice full of skepticism.

"Peter, if you help us save Stiles, I will tell you your daughter's name."

"Lydia," Peter grabbed her unconscious shoulders. "You are stronger than this." He could sense that something was wrong. Even though she was essentially asleep her heart was beating like crazy and blood dripped from her nose.

"LYDIAAAAA!" He screamed trying to reach her inside the mind Stiles now shared with the nogitsune. Her heart rate spiked even higher for a moment then slowly levelled back out to normal.

Peter sat back on his heels not wanting to move away just yet, not 'till he knew she was safe. When she opened her caramel colored eyes Peter's first instinct was to stare. His next instinct was to grab her and examine her and make sure she was unhurt. Instead he grabbed her and pulled her away from the group.

"Tell me who it is." She looked away for a moment, indecision written all over her face. "Lydia, a deal is a deal. Even with me."

She looked up at him again, and leaned in to whisper in his hear. "Malia Tate." The words had barely left her lips when the nogitsune, or was it Stiles, bolted up right choking on what appeared to be nothing until he reached into his mouth and started pulling out what seemed like some sort of old fashioned wrapping or bandage. When it finally stopped, everyone just stared at the pile on the floor, including Stiles.

As if that wasn't strange enough, the pile started to move. For a moment, no one could do anything. Who would even know what to do? Suddenly a "person" crawled out of the pile. It looked like a man straight out of the army from world war two. Peter placed himself in front of Lydia and put his arm out as if the keep her safely behind him. For a moment he felt her soft hands clutching at his forearm before the thing started thrashing and clawing at the bandages on its head. Peter quickly tore his arm away and helped Scott restrain the creature from hurting anyone.

Thinking it was the nogitsune finally leaving Stiles, Peter wanted to kill it immediately, but something gave him pause.

"Wait a minute," the younger alpha told him.

Peter did wait. He watched Scott unwrap the bandages to see the face of Stiles scared and crying. "Hmm..." Peter mumbled. ' _That was unexpected'_. Scott looked up at him, obviously searching for answers he didn't have.

"Where is he?" Stiles' voice, or maybe it was still the nogistune's, was shaky and raw.

They all turned quickly and the Stiles that had been on the couch was gone, and so was Lydia.

Peter was torn. He didn't know whether he should be out looking for Lydia or trying to find his daughter... Oh the internal struggle. _Why_ did he even feel the need to look for Lydia? She wasn't anything to him other than a means to an end. Right?

He sighed. Malia would be there some other day to talk to, but Lydia might not. Why was this narcissistic teenage girl taking over his life?

Peter angrily grabbed his jacket and walked out the door locking it behind him. He felt a painfully familiar feeling of electric shock radiating through his shirt.

Peter woke up hung by his hands, his feet barely able to touch the ground, and of course, he was shirtless. Why did hunters always take his clothes off? This time he could feel the chain link fence he was tied to buzzing with a small amount of electricity, not enough to really hurt him but more than enough to be an annoying pain in the ass. Whoever was doing this was probably going to turn up the voltage in a very dramatic way in a moment.

"Oh good, you're awake." A familiar female voice said from the shadows.

"I am beginning to think that all these werewolf hunter dens look the same. What a shame..." He retorted, ignoring her comment on his state of consciousness. "You would think that coming up with such _creative_ ways to torture me, would still leave a small amount of decorative creativity... You know, one of these times I would like to wake up after being stunned with one of your guys' 'lightsabers' to find myself chained up maybe in a nice sunroom or something that didn't look so grungy and dirty. Just once I would like to be metaphorically shocked when I open my eyes in these situations." That would inevitably happen again.

Whoever had him chained up obviously didn't want him to see her face just yet so he tracked her heat signature even as her hand darted out from the shadows and turned up the voltage to the fence he was chained to.

He gritted his teeth but didn't make a sound. When it was finally turned down his head was swimming and his breathing was ragged.

"How is that for shock?" Peter could hear the smile in her voice.

"I said 'metaphorical'," He reminded her. "But I knew you would do that..."

"Oh really?" She asked. "I'm pretty sure you thought I wouldn't be doing anything ever again when you slashed my throat with your claws and left me to bleed out on that disgusting floor."

The wheels in his mind were spinning. Who was this woman?

"Wait..." He said, finally remembering that voice. _'It can't be...'_

"How is this for shock, then?" She threw his words back at him and stepped into the light.

Peter's mind was racing. "But you were dead... I... I heard your heart stop beating"

Before she could respond there was a loud crash and she disappeared into the shadows again. The obviously heavy metal door was ripped off its hinges and in ran Scott, Isaac, the used-to-be alpha Ethan, and...

"Lydia?" He asked not sure how any of them found him.

"Untie him, quickly and let's get out of here." She insisted, looking everywhere but at his shirtless self as the beta and the omega went to work tearing at his chains.

"How did you find me?" He asked Scott, leaning heavily on the twin.

"Lydia found you."

Peter hadn't seen Lydia since the day she helped rescue him. In fact, he was actively avoiding her. He didn't need her light auburn hair or beautiful pale skin distracting him from trying to reconnect with his daughter, who was almost her age, and trying to find Kate Argent, who had abducted him. He wasn't getting anywhere in either instance.

He had tracked down Malia after school one day but didn't even know what to say to her, so he just walked away.

And Kate was no where to be found.

He sat in Derek's loft, which he seemed to be doing more often as of late, when he heard the familiar sound of her heart beat followed closely by her unmistakable scent.

Lydia Martin pulled open the door, stepped inside, and closed it behind her.

"Peter?" She asked before she found him in his usual spot on the stairs. "Derek called me and said you would be here."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Now why would he do that?" His voice was heavy with sarcasm, but he was using that to hide his annoying excitement that bubbled up inside when he saw her face.

"Because, despite what you think, Derek actually cares about you and he has been worried."

"Well, tell my nephew that I don't need him to worry about me. I'm fine." He stood up and shrugged off his old jacket and walked toward the large window. The sun was shining through the open window making Lydia's hair look like fire. He had to turn away from her. He wouldn't be able to focus with her here.

"Peter…" she started and touched his shoulder.

She shouldn't have done that, he was already on edge. He turned on her, his eyes glowing ice blue, as she retreated backwards to the far wall. He stalked her like a true hunter the whole way.

"Do not assume you can know me. Do not ever think I need you to worry about me. You are nothing to me, _banshee."_ He spat at her.

Her back was pressed against the wall her hands held out as if to defend herself from this threat.

His chest heaved as he breathed heavily his rage turning into desire being this close to her. He leaned in her petite hands now on his chest. "Lydia," she met his eyes, hesitant.

She could feel his heart fluttering through his heavily muscled pecs. Her heart rate matched his as he leaned in closer. There lips only inches apart now.


End file.
